Countries Affairs
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: Full summary inside: Virgin Islands and British Columbia never thought they'd be caught up in global problems of others. But when one of the major countries falls upon Virgin Island's beaches, well, things get complicated. This is how 2 small provinces get tangled with the major countries conflicts but it's hard for them to get out because...well, stuff happens. (OC's) R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**1: Introducing me! (Vinny)**

* * *

Full Summary: Virgin Islands and British Columbia never thought they'd get themselves tangled up with the bigger countries' problems but when one of the major countries falls upon the Virgin Islands' beaches, well... things get complicated. This is the story how two small "countries" get themselves tangled with global powers. And it's even harder for them to get out because they start falling for the most unlikeliest of countries. (OC'S)

* * *

**We don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13. Anyways this is my first shot for writing a Hetalia fanfic and I think Germany's a total bad ass so yeah. Anyways thanks for pulling up my story and there's going to be another POV in the story just to tell you know. Anyways time to get to the story!  
**

* * *

Britain and America walk into my room as usual without knocking and find me and Germany in there together with me on him kissing him.

"_Virgin Islands!_" They screech making me get off of Germany scared, then another person comes in and oh god.

"Virgin you say? Honhonhonhonhon~." France chuckles to himself making him to inch closer.

"Former big brother no!" I plead as France has a mischievous sexual smirk on his face.

* * *

Well before we get into that I should probably start from the beginning shall I?

If you haven't caught on by now, my name's Virgin Islands (I go by _Vinny _lately) and yes I'm one of the rare female countries. I was originally white but since being in the Caribbean I'm tan with dark brown curly hair and light golden eyes and an average height (5'6) and if you haven't read about my history, I'll give you a brief summary.

Originally I was the younger sister of Britain in 1493 (keep in mind I have indigenous people too before European people came and adopted me) but over the next 200 years I was passed around between Spain, France, England, Netherlands and Denmark-Norway. Yeah so I have many former older brothers so I really never got comfortable with any of them. Anyways after being passed around for so long it was until 1867 Denmark decided to sell part of me to America so long story short in World War 1 Big Brother America took me under his wing with Big Brother England.

They used to visit me all the time before but I guess they must have forgotten about me...

* * *

It was an average day when I was at my beach watching the waves crash against the rocks and enjoying the view when I spot a ship. A ship? At this area it's just a bunch of uninhabited wilderness so maybe it's just a tourist who got caught off course so I wait for the ship to get closer. It's not a tourist ship so I go into the cover of the jungle, with my trusty spear from the former natives I got from them and wait in the shadows.

"Damn it Italy! He sent me the wrong coordinates so here I am stranded." someone howls out frustrated and lays down onto the beach. "This is certainly a nice beach, the sand's white you don't see that anymore in Europe..." the person keeps talking to itself oblivious that I'm in the shadows. I quietly creep up to the person making sure that I don't make noises as I advance.

I'm literally like 2 feet behind the person so I raise my spear and jump on the person. "HEEYAH!" I try to bring the spear point down on the man but he rolls away and swiftly gets back on his feet. I use my spear as a support beam then kick out landing the kick into the man's abdomen. He stumbles back a bit but he clamps his hands around my ankle then throws me onto the ground. I groan as the sand becomes like concrete not being soft like usual. He pins me against the sand pressing my spear's rod against my neck as I try to kick him off of me.

"Who are you?!" he demands in a thick accent, I struggle to get him off so I look at him.

"I could be asking you the same thing!" I yell into his face so in that moment I knock him off of me and grab my spear. I pounce on him with my spear point at his throat and hiss out

"Who are _you?!_" I press the point harder so he knows I'm dead serious.

"Please get off of me," I do, he rises and gets the sand off of his clothes and hair. He extends his hand out to me and says

"I'm Germany, and may I say you have quiet good combat skills." I stake my spear into the sand and shake his hand and reply

"Thank you, I'm Virgin Islands but I go by Vinny, and aren't you the Germany that my older brothers defeated?" he does a confused face and drops my hand.

"Older brothers?" I nod

"Yeah, older brothers, America and England." he nods

"Now I can see the resemblance between you three, you're blunt and outspoken like America but reserved and skilled like England."

"Well thanks I'll see you around then." I walk over to my spear, pick it up and start walking back into the jungle when he calls out

"No Vinny wait!" I turn around

"What?" he gives a weak smile and mumbles something to himself and continues

"I was wondering if I could stay with you, I'm really hungry and I don't think the food I brought with me is any good anymore." he reasons so I nod.

"Alright then, wait here for me." I order making him to produce a face as if he's not used to take orders; he sits down in the sand so I retreat back into the jungle.

* * *

"Germany!" I call out as I carry the boar I just hunted on my shoulders as I walk back on to the beach. He twists his back as I notice he started a fire and made a makeshift tent from the stuff he had on his ship.

"Ah Vinny! Just in time! I managed to start a fire," he informs me as I sit down next to him, I throw the boar off of my shoulders on the sand. I loosen up my shoulders in their sockets and reach into my pocket for my switch blade. I feel him watching me so I glance up,

"Oh do you want to butcher the boar?" I ask, he nods so I pass him the blade. After we cook up the meat and get our own piece of a leg, he breaks the silence between us.

"So Vinny, don't you have a house or something?" I swallow and point up to one of the hills as the night comes out and covers the sky. The only light we have is the campfire,

"Yeah it's up there. I usually don't use it though; the last time I was in it..." I try to remember when but I can't. "Well it was when Brother America and England would visit me but that was like over half a century ago..." I trail off and bite into the leg to shut up. He leans over and just studies me.

"So they've left you alone this whole time?" I nod

"When you're big like them you tend to forget other things. It still hurt though when they wouldn't come but you get used to it. Besides I like being with my people too see how they've thrived. It makes me happy," I stand up and grab the parts we're not eating and throw part of it into the jungle and the other half into the ocean. I rinse my hands in the ocean when Germany yells out

"Wait! If you have a house, why are we out here?! And I'm assuming you have food up there so why did you go hunt a boar?!" I smile then answer

"Because I knew in your culture you guys primarily get pork, also I wanted to see what you'd do in situations like these."

He nods an understanding face, "So I see, so are we going to be staying here?" I bite my lip debating so I shake my head.

"No, we can go to my house, just stay behind me." we trek through the jungle with the moon offering little light; we walk in silence but it's occasionally broken by Germany's swearing and stumbling.

"How can you do this Vinny?!" he demands as he almost tripped over a rock again.

"I told you to be behind me, I know this jungle like the back of my hand and if you stepped where I am we'd be there a lot faster by now." I try not to raise my voice because I know the predators and the animals need the silence to survive the night.

"If we left during the daylight hours I'd be able to see where I was stepping!" he smart asses me so the bad habit I got from America emerges.

"Well if you weren't such a Pansie you'd follow me! Now shut up!" I stop to semi yell at him. He wasn't paying attention because he bumps into me hitting his head with mine. We wince as we rub the side of our heads and we continue on.

We enter my house so I turn on the light and head over to the kitchen to see how bad the food I used to have in here has gotten. I close the fridge and set down the bag that has the leftovers from the pork onto my counter.

"Vinny do you have a telephone I may use?" I nod and point to it.

"Dial 9 first though," he nods and starts clocking the number in so I go upstairs to my spare bedrooms to get out some clean sheets for the beds. He comes upstairs as I finish making his bed and grabbing fresh clothes out for him.

"Oh thank you Vinny it wasn't necessary." he starts so I shake my head

"Don't start, anyways well the shower's a standard shower set and be careful for the animals..." I tease on the last part making him give a shocked expression.

"Animals?" I smile

"Just kidding; no but still be careful though I mean it." I get serious on the last sentence and leave for my room.

* * *

Mean While with the other countries

* * *

America yawns as he reaches over for the phone as it rings. He answers and being himself he screams into the phone agitated on being called so early in the morning.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry to be calling you so early in the morning America but I just wanted to ask you something," Britain apologizes so America finally completely wakes himself up. He leans over in his bed and gets serious which rarely happens

"Sure what is it?"

Britain takes a deep breath and asks "When was it the last time we visited Vinny?" America squints his eyebrows together.

"Vinny? Oh Vinny! As in Virgin Islands! And probably since the end of WWI,"

"Oh damn it! We're such terrible older brothers! We should pay her a visit soon if not she'll forget who we are!" America grins and yells

"How bout this week then! I'm sure she'll be happy to see us!"

"That sounds terrific! I hope she hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble."

"It's Vinny we're talking about! She'll kick anyone's ass if they screw with her!"

Britain laughs "I supposed you're right, well later we'll discuss when to visit her so goodnight America."

"Yeah bye Britain." they hang up and America goes back to sleep.

* * *

Anyways leave any reviews or comments if you want and thanks for taking the time to read it :)


	2. Chapter 2: I like your smile

2(Vinny):** I like your smile**

We don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

* * *

The next morning I wake up, get ready for the day and head downstairs. I smell coffee brewing which surprises me honestly.

"Aw Vinny, I'm happy to see that you're awake." Germany greets as I climb down the staircase that connects to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning?" I demand as I yawn, flop down onto one of my bar stools I have for my bar counter and rest my head against my arms. He slides down a cup of coffee so I take a whip at it, it instantly wakes me up so I just watch him.

He notices me watching so he looks away as the area under his cheeks are dyed red. "Well last night I called some of my friends to see if they could pick me up; I'll be out of your hair hopefully by the end of today Vinny. Thank you for your hospitality." I can't hide my frown so I nod.

_"Mi case es su casa."_ I speak in Spanish thanks to what former brother Spain taught me when he was around. Germany gives me a what the hell look.

"I beg your pardon?"

I roll my eyes and answer "It means '_my house is your house'_, which means your welcomed to come anytime you want." He nods and takes my cup away and drops it into the sink.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." he says so I stand up to say my goodbyes when someone below at the beach calls out

"_GERMANY! WHERE ARE YOU?!~_" Germany sets his face in the curve of his hand,

"That must be them,"

"I'll walk you down to the beach." I lead him down to the beach and 2 men are there, I'm assuming that they're looking for him. The short black-haired man notices us so he points at us out to the slightly taller brunette.

"Look Italy, there he is," The brunette runs up to Germany who I'm assuming is Italy and tries to hug Germany.

"Oh Germany! I've been so worried about you! I thought you was dead!" Italy bawls as Germany tries to push him off of him.

"Italy!" he yells making his accent to thicken his yell. The black-haired man comes up to me and bows, must be some Asian country.

"Thank you for taking good care of my friend Germany;" he thanks so I offer a smile.

"You're very welcomed." he then introduces himself.

"Hai, I'm Japan and if you haven't noticed by now that fellow is Italy." Italy looks up at sees me.

"Well hello there gorgeous!" he comes up and hugs me and starts breathing me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I scream trying to get away so Germany comes and gets him off.

"Italy! What have I told you about greeting people like that!? Not everyone is as nice!" Germany scowls at him so he offers a small smile. "Sorry about Italy's behavior, anyways I'd-"

"Germany," Japan interrupts so we all glance over to him. "Our ship," we all watch it as it stinks. Germany glares at me

"Well you're just a little ray of sunshine aren't you?! Why do all the ships sink?!" I cross my arms under my breast.

"Because it helps the marine life outside of the rocks. C'mon boys, let's go over to my house to go eat something." I turn around expecting them to follow me. They do so I show them the way.

* * *

3rd person

* * *

"See! I'm telling you! She's totally going to have a freaking 4 way!" America points to Vinny and the others to Britain.

"I'm pretty sure that Vinny isn't! She isn't the type to do that. Hand me those damn binoculars will you?" America mutters something under his breath and hands them to Britain. He focuses on Vinny, Italy. Germany, and Japan whose conversations can't be heard from where they are. "I wish that I'd be able to listen to their conversations." Britain mumbles when the 4 people start leaving towards the jungle. Vinny's smiling as she leads them and America yells out

"Dude Britain! Italy's totally checking her ass out! Look at that stupid grin on his face!" America pushes Britain, he lowers his binoculars and squints his eyebrows.

"Since when did you have two?!" he demands so America yells out again

"That's not the point! See!" Britain rolls his eyes and studies Italy and for once America's right.

"Bloody Hell! You're right! Well Vinny sure has gotten beautiful; makes me sad to think that we weren't there for her." he lowers the binoculars. "C'mon America!" he pulls on America's shoulder dragging him behind him. "I saw them enter the jungle this way. Be careful where you step!" They walk uphill through the jungle and memories of the times they had with Vinny come into their minds.

"Hey Britain! Isn't that where we used to play soccer? Damn the jungle really covered it up really good." America points out

"Yeah I believe so, and for the millionth time it's call football!" he scowls making America yell back

"I'm American I do what I want!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Britain indulges in the memories of them.

* * *

_"Hey Big Brother Britain! Hand it to me!" Vinny calls out as she smiles while America blocks her._

_"Alright Vinny!" He passes her the ball so she kicks it into the goal. America scoops up young Vinny in his arms and throws her into the air._

_"See Vinny! You're beating me and Britain! That means you can beat any of the big countries!" he catches her and sets her down. She pouts making her look adorable with her crazy spongy curly hair to curl around her face that are escaping her thick big braid that reaches half way down her back._

_"That's because y'all are letting me beat you guys." America frowns so he gets down on one knee to be at the same level as her._

_"No we're not!" he teases her by punching her softly on her shoulder. She frowns again and smiles as she punches him back. __"I'm really happy that you don't have fucked up teeth like Britain Vinny."_

_"America! Don't cuse around her!" Britain warns then processes what he said. "Hey you asshole!"_

_America smirks "'Hey Britain don't cuse around her!'" Britain narrows his eyes at America but he smiles when Vinny comes up and hugs him._

_"It's okay Big Brother Britain I like your smile." _Ever since that day that's why Britain doesn't hesitate to smile anymore.

* * *

"Britain! I found the pathway we made to Vinny's house! C'mon!" America calls as he pulls Britain out of memory lane and he replies

"What?" America rolls his eyes and tries again.

"I found the pathway to Vinny's house! C'mon let's go!" Britain nods and follows America up the pathway they made for her so she wouldn't break her ankle on going back to her house in the night.

"it's hard to think that some many things can change so fast right America?" Britain starts making America nod

"Of course, I mean little countries grow up so fast am I wrong? I remember when she was so small!"

"Shut up you buffoon! You only saw her grow up partly unlike me who saw her grow up since her birth!"

"Hey Britain, why such the sudden interest?" Britain looks down

"I was strolling through memory when I first found you with France when she popped up. So I thought it was finally about time to visit her again; thank you for coming with me." America offers a small smile

"Of course anytime Britain. Now her house shouldn't be that faraway now." they walk in silence as they continue walking up the rest of the steps.

* * *

Anyways that's it for today! leave a review if you have anything to say please I'd like to know how you're liking/not liking Vinny/the story. Thanks for viewing! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Vinny: Lily

**(Vinny) 3:** **Lily**

We don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers and it belongs to its rightful owners, anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13. And please leave reviews!

* * *

"Ah your house is so beautiful~!" Italy sings as he gives himself his own tour of my house. I sigh so I offer Japan some tea. He sits on the floor and quietly accepts my tea.

"Thank you Ms. Vinny; that is your name right?" Japan asks so I nod. I sit down in front of him and pour myself some coffee, I personally never liked tea no matter how much Big Brother Britain tried to get me to like it. Oh Britain...

"Ms. Vinny~!" Italy sings as he enters the living room after he finished giving himself a tour; "Is this snake poisonous?" He asks as a python wraps itself around his shoulders.

"Italy!" I yell as I hastily make my way to him to pry the python off of his neck.

"I feel really dizzy..." he slurs out as I struggle to get the python off. It hisses at me and coils around Italy tighter so Germany comes over to help. The python hisses and clamps on my arm making me scream. Japan stands up to go find something long and flat to help me get the python's mouth off of me.

"You deal with the getting the python off of Italy Germany, Japan and I got this;" I wince as Japan comes back with a wooden board.

* * *

"ARGH!" Britain and America stop as they hear Vinny scream.

"What do you suppose is going on in there?" Britain asks America when he yells out with a scared expression coming across his face.

"The 4 way has started!" He yells making Britain to glare at him.

"No she's not you idiot!" He's about to say more when the bits of the conversation from the house escapes through the open window.

_"Get it out of Vinny already Germany!" _Japan's soft voice orders and is followed by Germany's powerful one

_"I am!"_

_"*another scream* It's just too big! Italy you'll have your turn too! Germany hurry up it hurts!" _Vinny's voice comes out making Britain and America to go pale.

_"It looks fun~!" _Italy yells out with a tint of cheery in his voice

_"Italy no! Stay over there!" _Japan, Germany, and Vinny order making America and Britain to take off faster towards the house.

* * *

Back to what's happening inside

* * *

I try not to scream as Japan and Germany try to pry the python off of me, they managed to get it off of Italy but I still have the freaking thing trying to eat me.

"Italy, go get me some rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls!" I yell as I clench my jaw. He nods then disappears so I return to what's at hand (literally what's at hand)

"Japan, when I open the python's mouth you need to put the board between its top teeth and Vinny's skin. Once when it's off she'll be able to free her arm. Ready?" Germany instructs so Japan nods.

"Hai."

"One the count of 3, -"

"3!" I scream so Germany gets the python's mouth open, Japan separates my skin from the teeth. I pull my arm out and they release the python.

"You can really make a nice bag out of him Vinny!" Germany jokes but I grab the python from him, open the door to my "backyard" and release it.

"It was only reacting on its instinct; I'm fine, Italy can you drench one of the cotton balls with the alcohol please?" He nods so he comes over to me, Japan starts cleaning up my bite wounds and grabs one of my spare rags and bandages it up.

"That should help it not get infected." Japan states so I stand up and bow to him.

"_Aricato Japan-san_" I thank him making him offer a small smile. Then Italy comes up to me and yells out

"Vinny I helped too didn't I?!" I smile and pat his shoulder

"Of course Italy! Now who's hungry?" He raises his hand and asks

"Is there pasta?" I laugh, a true laugh which I haven't done since Older Brother America and Britain stopped visiting me.

"Well no but I can make some; we'll just have to go to the market to buy the pasta." I ensure him so he opens his eyes and they're beautiful and he jumps up to his feet.

"Let's go!" I laugh so we're about to leave when I swear I almost had a heart attack.

"Hey you bastard Germany! Get your dick out of my little sister!" Older Brother America yells out pointing his finger at Germany and me. We make what the hell faces and look at each other than back to America. I run up to him and tackle him against the floor as I hug him.

"Ohmigod! Big Brother! I missed you so much!" I cry out so he pats my back

"Vinny please get off of me," I get off and then Big Brother Britain comes in. He sees me and locks out his arms for me

"Vinny!" I run up to him and hug him hard. "You've grown." He says as he studies me. I pull back and look back to my original guests.

"America! And for your information I was **not **doing that to Vinny! I'm not like you who's a man whore who sleeps with women he just met!" America snarls so Britain tries to break the tension between them.

"Who in their right mind would lay you?! At least I do get laid unlike you!" America snaps back

"Quit you brawling! Look Germany there was simply a miss understanding now I'm pretty sure Vinny and the others wouldn't appreciate us fighting." Germany and America glare at each other so I lean against my bar and watch them all argue. I feel someone tugging at my shirt so I look and it's Italy.

"Pasta?" I nod

"Yeah hold up," so I start walking and sigh dramatically to capture their attention and it helps because my boots have heels which click against the floor. (I'm wearing that common woman jungle trekker outfit, the brown leather boots that reach up to my knees, baize colored skinny jeans that hug my body with a faded sky blue jean blouse on top.) "Well I don't know about you guys but you see, I'm hungry so Japan, Italy and I are gonna go get something to eat. Y'all are welcomed to come if you like or continue arguing." I glance over to Japan and Italy so they start coming over to me.

"I'll come with you Vinny, I came here to spend time with _you_." Britain puts an empathizes on the last word as he glares at America. I tell everyone to meet me outside so I cross my arms and study Germany and America with an un-amused face.

"Y'all coming?" I demand so Germany and America exchange dirty looks and walk past by me. I smile so I close up my house and lead them over to the market place near by.

"This place is beautiful," Japan remarks as he observes the night market come to life. There's clubs, bars, people walking around with liquor filling up the air and Italy watches the women in short mini skirts walk around.

"Wow!" Him and America remark as a pair of ladies give them seductive looks.

"I should visit you more often Vinny!" America says as he waves the ladies goodbyes.

"Maybe you should visit because you want to visit me; not my people." I smart ass making him laugh. I take them to a buffet where Italy goes crazy over the pasta bar.

"_PASTA~!_" he yells with joy as he looks like a little kid in a candy store. I load up my plate and get a table big enough for all of us to sit. I make room as Germany sits down next to me.

"Hey Vinny have you ever left your islands before?" he asks as he takes a bite out of his pork. I think for a moment, stab my fork into my plate and chew it. I swallow and reply

"Nope. Been here all my life; why?" he shakes his head

"It's nothing just curious." I nod so the others come and we all start talking. Big Brother America takes some of Big Brother Britain's food so he scowls at him making me laugh as I remember this would happen all the time when they visited me.

"Alfred!" Big Bro. Britain scowls at Big Bro. America.

"Hey! Don't call me by my real name _Arthur_!"

"I didn't know your name was Alfred America~." Italy sings so he lashes out

"Oh shut up you woos! At least I don't have a lame name like _Feliciano! _That means your always freaking happy!" Italy frowns then Japan buts in

"Please Mr. America calm down; we're attracting a scene." Japan tries to calm him down but once when you get Big Bro. America going it's a freight train.

"Oh shut up Kiku!" Japan glares then leaves to get more food. I just watch them argue and I glance over to Germany.

"What's your name?" I ask as I rest my head against my hand. We glance over to the others still arguing so Germany crosses his arms over his chest, crosses his legs as he continues to watch them. After 3 minutes of their stupid arguing Germany finally answers my question.

"Ludwig," I peel my eyes off of them and stare at him.

"Did you just say _Blue-Wig?_" I ask to make sure that I heard him right. He looks at me and then yells

"What the Hell woman?! And no my name is not _Blue-Wig! _You idiot! It's_ LUDWIG! L-U-D-W-I-G!_" I cover my head

"I'm sorry!" I apologize and flinch as I expect him to hit me. I look up and he doesn't. He just rolls his eyes at me.

"What about you?" I rack up my memory and shrug.

"I never had one I guess;" I look to Britain and try out "Britain, can you get up please?" I ask because his chair's legs are tangled with mine and I can't get up.

"NO!" he yells then argues again with America. I growl and rest my head against the table. I have to pee though...

"C'mon let's get out of here," Germany pulls on my wrist as he gets up. I get up and drop out some dollars if they need anything. I take Germany down to the beach as we walk along the shoreline as I carry my boots in my hands. "So you really don't have a name?" I shake my head as the dusk approaches.

"No, I never had family so there's only been 3 people who I ever considered as family." I confess as I let the water to tickle at my feet.

"Britain, America, and who else?" He asks so I reply back

"No one knows her, she pretty much raised me until I was 5 before Europeans started adopting me. I always called her _'Alma'_ which now I know means _"soul"_ in Spanish but at that time I didn't. She was a native woman so you remember my spear?" I look up at him, he nods

"Yeah the one you were trying to kill me with?" I nod and continue

"Anyways that spear is the last thing she gave me before she died..." I trail off.

"I know she was important to you but it still affects you; why?"

"Because it marked the death of the natives on my islands. After that, that's when I was getting adopted so she and my brothers are my only family." We continue to walk in silence when night threatens to cover the sky.

"We should start heading back." He starts so I agree and take us back to my house. As we head over there I remember the name she gave me before she died. The language is blurry but a word comes out "_Calla_" and now I know it's supposed to mean "_Lily"_


End file.
